bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masanori vs Hotaru
Before the war Masanori Kawahiru had just heard of the Junsanseiza or one of its members was in the Soul Society and Masanori need information on them. " Worthless shit these Junsanseiza members." Jusanseiza member, Hotaru Kazuko, was just near the Kawahiru. The family was famous for their supremacy and he had been ordered to analyze one. His first target was Seireitou but this should be no different. His orders were, if he was to engage one, his primary objective is capture one alive. "Hmm..." Hotaru was silent, he glared at the blue-haired man with a rather sinister look on his eyes. He sighed as he spoke. "What a pain...He just noticed me..." As Masanori tracks the member is looks for any traps that he/she may have put. Masanori reachest up to Hotaru. " You are a member of the Junsanseiza?" " Your ability to hide your Reiatsu isn't all that good now is it." "No..It isn't.." Hotaru's reiatsu wasn't really leaking out as he didn't want the whole society to notice one single member of the jusanseiza. "I figured..You'd sense me anyway.. Well....." He continued to sigh, not wanting to fight someone as strong as him since it'll be a drag. "Can I just walk out and tell them I didn't see one? If that's fine.. Bye... I guess.." He sighed once more, and started to walk away from the Kawahiru. "Where do you think your going?" " Don't pressume that just for I am a Kawahiru that I hold any alliance or ties to them." "I am looking for Madara or Kamui I heard he was here I wish to fight him for personal reasons." " I also heard that all the members of the Jusanseiza were told to never engage any of the Kawahiru manily Kamui and Seirietou." "However in one way I am more than 50 times stronger than the both of them." " I know that you think I am a drag, but bare this in mind you could be made a leader if you caught me and brought me to be researched." "Oh shut it please.... If you really want to get trashed... I'll feel much oblige.." Hotaru turned back to Masanori, seemingly annoyed by his attitude. "And please don't speak if you don't know what you're saying...its getting on my nerves... I don't care and I wouldn't want to be that group's leader... Im more than happy to what I am now.." Battle Masanori stays still with his nodachi Zanpakuto in his hands. "Come on thing just try to shut me up." Hotaru had decided not to talk anymore, since his basically not in the mood to talk to a child (in his view). As he stared at Masanori, an energy blade was already thrown and is already inches away from him. Hotaru kept his emotionless face as if he didn't care, like he always does. Masanori barely moved his sword, and as it hit the energy blade it is returned to Hotaru with twice as much speed. "Oh, come I am a grandmaster of Zanjutsu you can do better than that." As Masanori finished his last word, his throat was already at the tip of Hotaru's new blade. The other blade Masanori blocked went to the structure a few meters away from them which crumbled down into ruins after being hit. Masanori then clashes his zanpkauto with Hotaru while red Philosophy energy manifests from his body and surrounds him. "Now let the fun begin "Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power' 'Senjungami' (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God")." " Now Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu (桃源郷善悪の果実, "Fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil")." Now you will completely be under an illusion of your greatest inner conflicts brought to life. This illusion completely control all the senses of sight, touch, taste, hear, smell and the ability to sense Reiatsu. All that is require is to see the blade or touch it and it works by swords or something that stay in consent contact with the skin of your hands touching it and the blade of my sword at the same time." So now what is your greatest tempation to stray from your own path and do things you would never do. "What a fool..." A screeching sound was heard, powerful enough to knock out nearby shinigamis, miles away from them. "Before opening you're mouth... I suggest thinking it over." Masanori's ability haven't affected Hotaru completely, he released just in time and managed to null half of its effects though it had already got its hold on Hotaru's sense of sight, thus images only he can see started to appear. Hotaru's ability to corrupt abilities acted quickly on Masanori's Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu. "I admit..I've been careless..." He now started to rely on his other senses, but losing his ability to see normally doesn't make him less dangerous. Your ability only slightly work for Philosophy has a complete natural protection from all things that can break it down like Sekkiseki, Reason and Spiritual Break powers. That is why you couldn't dismantle it completely. Now I will be so nice to tell you just overcome your temptations and the illusion will go away. "Temptations? Is that what this is? Then I shall tell you...I already did." Hotaru's sight had came back to normal, Masanori underestimated him too much. "I am unlike any man, Masanori..... I don't have any desire... I am but an empty shell... My mind doesn't work as other's do... Inner conflict? I don't have one.. Do you now understand?" Hotaru's words was full but yet empty, he didn't like anyone go deeper just like what Masanori did as they will find nothing. "Illusions will remain illusions... Let me remind you of reality.." Hundreds of blade came showing down on Masanori from above. Masanori being a grandmaster of Zanjutsu he was able to repel them all without a scratch. "Hmm, that all you have?" The blades that had fallen near Masanori started to glow red. It discharged Shakkaho-like fireballs directed at Masanori. The remaining blades that fell from the sky each turned into Raikoho spells, coloring the sky with the yellow sparkling energy. "No.. Not at all." Masanori then generate a wall of fire to protect himsel. " With Philosophy I can generate and control the elements." On Hotaru's hand is another blade, though this one rather different. "You say Philosophy is flawless? Then I'll give it a flaw.. Tenshi no tsume." '''He slowly walked towards Masanori, every step making the earth tremble with his reiatsu. The blade pierced the wall of flames as he entered. "This is not, Spiritual Power..Reason..or whatever..." "Hmm your power cannot measure to this." As Masanori said that three other energies of yellow, blue and white colors manifest from his body and surround him then the energies vanish and in a second says. "Complete Philosophy." "I now state that I appear outside of time and space." As Masanori said that the wind then is able to pass through him. "Confused a complete Philosophy grants a semi-donminance of reality." So now nothing can harm or touch me if I don't want it to as I am outside the reach of time an space." "I see... You really don't understand.." Hotaru's blade came rushing at Masanori, thrusting itself in the air that it seemed like it was about to cut through space itself. "Watch and learn.." "You don't seem to understand complete Philosophy works slightly like Orihime Inoue's power of ''rejecting' what happens in the relam of the gods'' while my power is that controls the relam of the gods." "While making myself completely untouchable is difficult I can do other things that you cannot understand for example." " I state that all the air is gone from this area and as I have the immortlaity of Kosmosukihaku I don't require air live but you do." All the air in the main area is gone."' Masanori then creates a paper and a pin and writes something. "As I have removed all the air there cannot be sound to be heard so is why I am writing this." You had better run away or you will died of lack of air." "Lack of air? And yet Im breathing just as fine..." The air near Hotaru was still there, his blade dripping with blood. Masanori haven't moved one bit from Hotaru's assault so ended up bruised. "Its you who just doesn't understand..." The place reaks with Hotaru's corruptive energy, the energy which has caused many downfalls. "Just as I said... I give ''flaws to your ability." His words was as loud as clear, contrary to what Masanori speaks of. "Hmm, so thats it however if I take away your ability to flaw my powers than its pointless for you to fight." However it doesn't matter the complete Philosophy has increased my Reiatsu to such heights that if you come into contact with me you will fade from existance as my Reiatsu in now more than 4 times stronger than a captain of Aizen's caiblur at least. Hotaru decided to become silent. This battle has become a contradiction to one another's ability. It seems Masanori has forgotten one crucial fact, Hotaru is a member of Jusanseiza and should be taken so lightly when it comes in reiatsu-levels. The direct cut Masanori had took from Hotaru's 'Tenshi no tsume '''might have started its effects. Masanori with lighting speed shunpos away. "My, my... What's the matter?" Hotaru asked, wondering why had Masanori put a distance between them. Masanori becomes tired and his Reiatsu has returned to normal. "This is bad the use of the complete Philosophy's semi-donminance of reality is taxing." It matters not you had to you a rare power to even counter when it was in an incomplete version. However, I will admit for a man lacky of fighting desire you really like to push others around. "I simply do what I want to. So.. Masonori Kawahiru... Give up?" The way Hotaru utters words is simply to different with the way his face looks, its empty yet confusing. He stood and glared over the Kawahiru, his objective unknown. "I will warn you as I am part of the species of Destruction I can at anytime self-destruct myself." "While it may not harm you if you lose a change to bring in a Sozoshin and one that can use the strongest energy you might even be killed by your leaders." "You're stupid aren't you? For one, the Quadrumvirate holds little on me...They cannot possibly kill me even if they want to...Two, you really think I'm an idiot? You are someone who desires for revenge and yet you're going to kill yourself? I don't think so....and what makes you think you're still thinking straight right now." Hotaru pointed at Masanori's cut which he had caused. "What makes you think you're not under my influence ? Masanori?.....And unlike you, I don't use illusions...I don't use pathetic dreams to win... I use reality in which you have minimal understanding." "It doesn't matter even if you kill me or I kill Kamui I broke the first seal on the Divine Arc." ''And it is written when a harmonius man kills a none evil person on the arc the end will begin. As we speak Haru is breaking the other seals if he does he will unleash a monster with powers that can destroy a planet with ease." "If I kill Kamui I will restore the first seal." For it written by killing a man whom has done an even greater evil will clean you of your sin." Hotaru then showed a pretty sinister smirk, as if his telling "That's right...That's right...Continue...I'd love to hear more." But his silence doesn't prove anything. "Masanori...It ''has taken effect." With a very uncharacteristic chuckle, Hotaru's thoughts became extremely unreadable. "What have you done?!" "I don't know... But have you ever wondered... if what you're doing which you think is according to you're will is just a plain script written by another? A manipulation events that is... And don't you think you're n one right now? That you're not ''in ''a scripted scenario which makes you think oddly..." Hotaru chuckled once more, his aura becoming dense and sinister every second he talks. "Why would you join them?" "Did you utter that question all by yourself? Did that came from you? That's what I've been telling you Masanori, you don't know what's going on right at this moment. I'm giving you a hint as you gave me." Hotaru raised his hand, his finger then tapped the right side of his head. "So I take it you have some control over me?" "Who knows, Masanori? So..You done?" The blade on Hotaru's hand dissipitated, this fight if it were really a fight, has been dragged too long. "Want to end this, Masanori?" "This is grown boring at best later." Masanori Shunpos away miles away. Hotaru's expression returned back to what it usually does. "Not bad I guess...I basically had him running away and got what Quad wants.." He sighed as he took out a small glass cannister from his pocket. Masanori's blood which flowed out from his body because of Hotaru's blade was inside the glass canister. ''"Kawahiru blood.... and some sort of energy residing within it... I had my job done so I guess its time to go home..." He thought to himself. He sealed his zanpakuto unto his shadow, the corruptive energy within Masanori was cleared from his system. By now, he should be able to think more clearly than usual. ''"I got vital information... Heh, Haru-san's still in the move..." ''